peace offering
by caitlan33
Summary: naruto has moved to a small village to avoid the gradually riseing hatetred toward him. there is one problem though, the Akatsuki are still after him. how is he going to defend himself? will he be able to? itanaru
1. Chapter 1

Peace offering

Peace offering

(I do not own Naruto)

When Naruto was just a baby he was given the burden of carrying the nine tailed fox. He was supposed to be a hero, but was never considered one by the majority of the leaf village. People in the village were cruel to him and their gaze was like ice when it came to him. The older Naruto become the more violent the villagers become, so for Naruto's safety, a removal plan was made. He was to be moved to a smaller village in the middle of nowhere. There he could start anew, he could finally live a normal life or so they thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sleeping in his bed having yet another nightmare. It was always the same one and though Naruto had seen this nightmare on many occasions it still brought the same terrible felling of fear.

In the dream Naruto was running around the village like normal, until all of a sudden a fire breaks out. People are screaming and running for their lives to leave the village. Unlucky for Naruto he is in there was and gets trampled by the crowd. As he is lying on the village streets badly injured he hears a laugh. Finally he sees it, the thing that started the fire and made the villagers run. It was none other then the nine tailed fox!

At the sight of the nine tailed fox Naruto immediately woke up still screaming. How he hated that dream. It always made him feel so vulnerable. Slowly Naruto's room door began to open. Instinctively he hid under his blankets even though he knew it would nothing to protect him.

"Naruto wake up," said a comforting voice. " It's not safe for you hear so I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"I-Iruka…?" stuttered Naruto as he peeked his head slightly out of the covers. (Ha ha I bet you thought it would be Itachi)

" Come on Naruto get on your clothes we have to leave immediately," said Iruka kind yet sternly. "We have to get there before sun up otherwise this won't work."

Slowly Naruto got dresses while Iruka gathered a few necessities from his drawers. "Iruka where are we going?" Iruka stopped pacing Naruto's things for a moment. "Iruka I said wh-"

"I heard you Naruto, but I'm not going with you." Naruto stared up at Iruka with his big blue eyes. Iruka rubbed his hair half-heartedly. "You see Naruto I'm only taking you to your destination. Then I have to come straight back. I wish I could stay, but orders are orders…." He didn't finish is sentence. "Here Naruto," said Iruka as he passed Naruto the bag he had packed for him. Naruto grabbed the bag with his tinny hands. Then they were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was running as fast as he could with the eight year old Naruto in his arms. There were so many things he wished he could tell him. Like why he had to do this and about how similar their childhoods really are, but he just couldn't muster the courage.

Finally they made it to a little town with no sign indicating its name. He set Naruto down on the ground.

"Well here we are," said Iruka as happily as he could manage. " this is your new home." He glanced down at Naruto who was shaking slightly. "d-did I mention that you will be living with ramen shop owners? I'm sure that you will like them they are just the sweetest people and…" this was harder then he thought it would be.

Naruto looked up at Iruka and managed to say one final word to him before he started sobbing, "why?"

"Naruto this is for the best, and I promise that I will visit you every day I have off. Please please don't cry." Iruka cradled Naruto in his arms. "everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been year since Iruka had left Naruto at the home of the Yamata's. Iruka had kept his promise by visiting Naruto regularly and he had grown attached to the older couple. They were very comforting that first night. It didn't take long for Naruto to call the two mother and father.

The lady Naruto called "mother" was tall, red head with a few gray hairs, and hade a bit more of a pear shaped figure the whole hourglass type. As for "father" he was older than mother who looked to be about 35 while father looked at least 43. The man had all gray hair, mustache, and was stern, but always kept Naruto's happiness in mind.

For Naruto's ninth birthday they were especially kind. Mother sent father out of town with a large portion of there saving to buy Naruto a beautiful crystal necklace and new clothes. The crystal was bright blue like his eyes and the clothes consisted of a black t-shirt, and bright orange shorts with He was truly happy there, not to mention he got all the free ramen he wanted. Everything was going so well until the day the men in the black cloaks with red clouds came…


	2. Chapter 2

Peace offering part 2

The day the men came

(Don't own Naruto. And be patent with the whole itanaru thing I promise it will come)

Naruto was running around like he always did. He never paid attention to what was going on around him because nothing really happened around the small town. Everyone else in the town didn't mind either; in fact everyone thought Naruto was just the cutest little kid they had ever seen so they let him get away with a lot. On occasions though people wondered how exactly he ended up there. The Yamata's had said that they adopted him from a village that had a lot of orphans because they could not produce children of their own, but nobody understood why he was not taken by a family sooner.

Today things were different though. Some travelers came by the village that day, which was extremely uncommon. The travelers were wearing hats that covered their faces, and black cloaks with red clouds. One was even carrying a large sword (if you can't tell who they are you're an idiot).

All the parents knew that the pair was bad news. Mothers pushed their children indoors and the women all stayed in groups will a few male escorts, but Naruto was just running around not paying attention to what was going on. He was laughing, running and jumping after a small butterfly all alone blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey have you seen Naruto?" asked Naruto's mother in a panicked tone. Her husband shook his head. He was too distracted to how worried his wife was. For once the ramen stand he ran was full of customers all wanting food.

"I think he said something about playing outside…" he glanced at where his wife once stood. 'Where did she run off too,' he thought. Wasn't thinking long before someone else ordered more ramen.

Naruto's mother was searching franticly for her son. She had heard people talking in the ramen stand about two strangers who might be dangerous. Then she found him. The only bad thing about finding Naruto was that he was standing right beside the strangers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The butterfly is so beautiful,' thought Naruto. 'If only I could just catch it. I've been following it for so long…I just want to touch it if only for a second.' Then the butterfly finally landed on a yellow weed. Naruto crouched down by the small butterfly studying it intensely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small blond child intrigued Itachi. Never in his life had anyone just ignored his existence, not even in the leaf village. People purposely avoided and feared him, but never ignored him. Yet this small child was more interested in a butterfly then him. It was actually annoyed him a bit.

'It won't take him long to notice,' Itachi thought. 'It's nothing to get worked up about.' The seconds moved by slowly and Itachi sharingun was spinning rapidly. 'ho The small blond child intrigued Itachi. Never in his life had anyone just ignored his existence, not even in the leaf village. People purposely avoided and feared him, but never ignored him. Yet this small child was more interested in a butterfly then him. 'How could that little thing be more interesting then him!' thought Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly become aware that the weed the butterfly was on was near a foot, the foot was attached to a leg, the leg was attached to a man in a black cloak with read clouds, and the man had red eyes! Naruto slowly got up looking at the man the whole time. How could he not? You don't often come across a man with red eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There Naruto was just staring at the man with red eyes his mouth semi gaped in aw. Naruto's interest in the butterfly had all but evaporated now he wanted to study this man. He wanted to know the man's name, but no sounds would come from his throat though his mouth was making the movements.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi couldn't help but think how cute the little boy was. The fact that the boy was trying to speak to him made him even cuter. He greatly enjoyed how embarrassed the blond was getting. How the child held his hands up by his heart, how his face turned the lightest shade of pink, and he especially enjoyed how the blond kept looking at him then the ground in an ever repeating pattern. He was rather enjoying himself, until a woman ran up, and pulled the blond behind her.

"I-I'm so sorry for my son bothering you," stuttered the mother. "I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to bother you. He is just a child an doesn't know any better."

"Naruto…." Itachi said the name slowly. The name sparked Itachi's memory. 'Wasn't Kisame and I supposed to get a certain Naruto Uzamaki from the leaf village?' Kisame looked over at Itachi, thinking the same thing.

"What's your last name kid?" asked Kisame in a booming voice.

"His last name is Yamata," Naruto's mother replied.

"hn." Itachi didn't believe her. "I don't see any resemblance," Itachi almost growled. By now a crowd was forming around the group.

The woman was taken back at Itachi's response. "My husband and I adopted Naruto last ye-"

Itachi cut her off, "so then what is his real last name?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was starting to get scared. He noticed how tense his mother was and how the crowed looked at them and knew something was wrong. The shark man and the one with red eyes weren't getting along with his mother and Naruto was starting to worried.

Suddenly a man spoke up in the crowed, "leave them alone. The kid didn't mean anything and his last name doesn't matter."

The shark man chuckled, "That is far from true and if you know what is best for you then stay out of our business."

Despite what the shark said the man continued, "You have no right to bully these kind people. I think you should leave." Naruto looked over at the shark man and red eyes. Sharky was looking at red eyes, who after a few moments nodded. In a flash the shark had attacked the man, but Naruto didn't get a good look before his mother covered his eyes. Eventually Naruto managed to get his mother's hand away from his face and saw what had happened to the man from before. He had been sliced in two. The bottom had fallen backward toward the crowed and the top of him had fallen forward toward Naruto. The little Naruto could see the man's face his eyes looking toward him.

"Hn." Was all the man with the blood red eyes said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was starting to get annoyed again. He wanted to know if this was the kid or not, but the woman wasn't being corporative.

Kisame spoke again. "Listen lady if you don't tell us this kid's last name then I swear I'll kill more people." Itachi didn't mind the idea too much. If it worked then it worked.

"Mr. shark?" Naruto asked. "I-if I tell you my last name then will you leave everyone alone?"

"Naruto d-" Itachi knocked lady before she could finish speaking.

Itachi bent down slightly. "Yes Naruto we won't hurt anyone as long as you tell us. Your last name will bring back the peace I promises, because Kisame and I will leave as soon as we know what it is."

"My last name is…Uzumaki." As soon as Naruto had said his last name the men, and him, had disappeared. Everyone in the village was left utterly confused. There was Naruto's mother left on the street unconscious, and not too far from her was the body of the man who was killed just a few seconds ago.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aurthor: sorry i took this down for a little. i decided that the chapters were too short so i connected the 2nd and 3rd. i would have posted this back up yestarday if it wasn't for my internet crashing. it got fixed recently. btew sorry for the repeating part (fixed it) it wasn't suposed to be there. as i recently wrote i connected two of the chapters. all i did was copy/paste, and i gusse i messed up a tad and made the repeating part. sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Peace offering part 4

Kidnapped

(Don't own Naruto)

Everything was happening too quickly for Naruto to understand. He didn't know how he could have been home and then suddenly be in the arms of some stranger flying through the trees. Naruto was sobbing into the man's shoulder trying not to make too much noise. 'If these men could kill a man for talking then why wouldn't they kill him for crying?' Thought Naruto.

Naruto wanted to be back with his mother and father. He wanted his mother to stroke his hair and tell him that everything would be all right. Then his father would come home, make him a special bowl of ramen and tell him to cheer up, but he knew none of those things would happen. Naruto clung tighter to the man's cloak. He was wondering if he would ever see mother and father again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi wasn't all too happy about having the kid cry on his shoulder, but they did take him away from everything that he knew and loved. 'It must be scary for him,' thought Itachi to himself. Still Itachi wished Naruto would just stop sobbing because it was very depressing to have a kid crying on you shoulder, especially if you knew it was your fault.

Kisame on the other hand was enjoying himself and Itachi could tell. When they finally got back to the base Itachi was defiantly going to hurt him. At the moment though he had bigger things to worry about, such as child the crying, and the sun that was gradually setting.

"Kisame, we should stop at this village coming up."

Kisame looked back at Itachi. "We travel at night all the time why is this time any different than others?" Itachi glared at Kisame. Sometimes it annoyed him how oblivious his partner was.

"We have items that might get lost in the night. Remember?" said Itachi gesturing toward Naruto. Kisame nodded understanding what Itachi meant. " The next village is a quarter mile our right. We should start walking now so we don't advertise ourselves to the entire village." The two stopped jumping in the trees and began to walk. Naruto was still crying into Itachi's shoulder.

"Would you stop that?!" yelled Kisame at the crying Naruto. " With how long you've been crying I would have thought you would run out of tears!" Naruto began to cry harder and Itachi's shoulder was getting thoroughly soaked with Naruto's tears. "I said stop crying you lousy little-"

"Kisame shut up," said Itachi in a threatening voice. "It will look even more suspicious if we walk into a village with a crying child. You go ahead and I'll catch up once I've calmed the child." Kisame ran toward the village obviously happy with Itachi's plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt slightly more comfortable with the shark man gone, and wasn't crying as hard. The man with red eyes had set Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto, right?" asked the man. Naruto nodded. "You don't have to worry about the shark. I won't let him hurt you. Please stop crying nothing bad is going to happen to you." Naruto wiped the tears off his face with his hand. The man was nice, but Naruto didn't trust him.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Naruto asked. " You kidnapped me. How am I supposed to trust someone like that? " There was a long silence.

"I suppose you can't. These days you can't trust anyone…you can only hope that the person will do what they say." There was another long silence. "Naruto, I am asking you to just believe that I will do what I say." Naruto couldn't help but think that the man's answer wasn't that bad.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now." Naruto paused, "Mr., can I ask you something?" Itachi nodded. " Will I ever get to see my mom and dad again?"

"I don't know the answer to that question Naruto. Sorry …I wish I did." The man grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on we have to catch up with Mr. shark." Then the pair was off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame was surprised how quickly Itachi managed to calm the boy. He hadn't even gotten a hotel room yet. Kisame and Itachi looked around the village for a decent hotel, dragging Naruto all the while. Eventually they agreed on a small one toward the edge of the village.

It was getting late and everyone in the small hotel room was quiet. Kisame was lying on the bed doing nothing. Itachi and Naruto were on the couch. Not once since their conversation earlier had Itachi released Naruto's hand. He liked holding the boy's hand it was warm and the skin was soft. Currently Itachi was rubbing the top of the boy's hand with his thumb. He found it almost irritating how Naruto could just ignore whatever Itachi dose. Then again he didn't mind too much. If Naruto wasn't paying attention to Itachi rubbing his hand then he could continue as log as it pleased him, and it pleased Itachi a lot. Just then Naruto's stomach growled.

Kisame smirked. "Hey Itachi, why don't you go feed the kid before he starves to death?"

"That better not have been an order Kisame, because if it was I'll kill you."

Kisame shook his head. "I would never order you to do something Itachi. I was just saying the kid dose need some food in him and-"

Itachi cut him off. "I realize that." He got off the couch and pulled Naruto with him. "We will be back later Kisame. You are on your own for dinner." With that Itachi left the hotel room dragging Naruto. As soon as the two had gotten out of the hotel Itachi calmed down. Itachi looked down at the small blond whose hand he was holding. He really did like having Naruto around.

"Naruto?" the blond looked up at Itachi. "…What would you like to eat?" Naruto shrugged, and then went back to being silent. Itachi took a deep breath to try to stay calm. Itachi tried again. "Come one Naruto-kun there has to be at least one thing I can get you." Naruto was silent. Itachi was getting frustrated. "I'll buy you anything you want, but you have to eat something."

"I…. could I have some ramen please?"

"Sure you-" Naruto's stomach growled again and Naruto blushed.

"Sorry…I can't help it."

Itachi sighed. "Enough talk lets get something to eat." It didn't take long for the pair to find a ramen shop. Naruto was already on his third bowl when Itachi finished half of his. Itachi was wondering how a boy that small could manage to eat that much ramen in one sitting when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr.…?" Itachi looked over at Naruto. "I was just wondering…what's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours." Itachi hadn't realized that Naruto didn't know his name.

"Its Itachi….Uchiha Itachi." he continued to eat his ramen.

"Oh…thanks for telling me." Naruto also continued eating his ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This man, Itachi, is different' thought Naruto to himself. Naruto was so used to people in his village. They always talked with him and patted him on the head. It was as if everyone in the village wanted him around them, which very well may have been the case. This man was different though. Naruto didn't think the man was mean, but he thought it was strange how closed up Itachi was. That was the big difference between Itachi and the people in his village. Everyone there wore their hearts on their sleeves, and Itachi hid his. Naruto had never met someone like that. Back at the leaf village people were really open too, or at least when it came to being angry with him for no real reason. Naruto thought a little more, ' maybe it is better that he is closed up then act like the villagers in the leaf village.'

Naruto put down the bowl, which had recently contained ramen, on the counter of the ramen stand. It had taken five and a half bowls of ramen to fill Naruto. Itachi on the other hand had only eaten one and a half (Naruto had eaten the half that Itachi couldn't finish).

"I'm stuffed," Naruto said with a deep sigh. "It was really good. Thanks Mr.-I mean Itachi." Naruto still wasn't used to calling him that. 'It doesn't feel right calling him that,' thought Naruto. "Hey Itachi…do you have any nick names?"

"No," Itachi responded coldly. Naruto looked at the pile of bowls trying not to show that he was sad, even thought it was quite obvious.

"Oh…sorry for asking,"

Itachi sighed. "Why did you want to know?" this made Naruto a little happier.

"Well I was just thinking," he paused. " It feels weird to call you Itachi… so I was wondering if I could call you something else…" Naruto trailed off.

"What is it exactly you had in mind Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. " I don't know. I was hopping you already had one so I wouldn't have to think of one." Itachi was going to say something when the bill was placed in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After paying the bill they left. Itachi was a little mad at Naruto for eating so much. ' I have never spent so much money on ramen,' thought Itachi. 'Next time I take this kid out to eat I'm picking the place. Naruto is just lucky he is cute, because I didn't have to take him out to eat. I could have let him starved or feed him rotten food just to be mean.'

"Hey Itachi-san," Naruto said as he tugged on Itachi's sleeve. "Can we go in there?" Naruto pointed at a small candy shop.

"No Naruto I just bought you dinner, and I'm not going to buy you candy too."

"But Itachi-san!" Naruto pouted. "Please just one piece of candy please?" Naruto was staring at Itachi. His big blue eyes were sparkling, and Itachi was about ready to crack.

"Maybe just one piece…" Naruto began to drag Itachi into the candy store. The candy store walls were painted bright yellow and the whole store was filled with different types of candy. Naruto was totally ecstatic. He was jumping and giggling. Itachi was just standing back and watching the show. 'So that's how he can eat so much,' Itachi thought. 'If he runs around like that all the time then he would burn a lot of calories in a short amount of time.'

"Can I have this one?" Naruto asked from across the store. Itachi went over to where Naruto was and found that he was holding a giant colorful lollypop about the size of his head.

"Sure…whatever you want." Itachi walked over to the cashier and paid for the lollypop. After that the two headed back to the hotel. Naruto was holding the lollypop in one hand and the other holding Itachi's hand. When they got back to their room they saw that Kisame was still on the bed except asleep. Itachi sighed for the millionth time that day.

" What do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Do what ever you want. Just don't wake up Kisame. He' get angry if you wake him up now." Itachi took off his shoes and laid down in the other bed. He just closed his eyes when he felt something come on the bed, it was Naruto. He figured since Itachi was going to bed it was a signal for he too to got to sleep. Naruto had taken off his shoes, put down his lollypop and crawled on the bed with Itachi.

"Good night Itachi, and thanks for the lollypop." Naruto closed his eyes and huddled closer to Itachi. Itachi was at a loss for words. He hadn't seen that coming. Then Naruto opened his eyes. "I almost forgot!" he quickly kissed Itachi on the cheek. " Mother always says that a good night kiss will bring good dreams. Well good night Itachi." Naruto laid his head back down and after a few minutes was asleep.

"…Good night Naruto." Itachi kissed Naruto lightly on the head, and then he too went to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author: hope everyone has enjoyed the previous chapters. Sorry for any mistakes I've been typing as fast as I can. T-T my accuracy starts to go down the faster I type. More chapters coming soon. Btw if anyone has questions I'll try to answer at the end of the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission accomplished

Mission accomplished

When Naruto woke up Itachi wasn't there, but Kisame was. The big fishlike man was sitting at the table that was in the small hotel room. Naruto found the man to be scary. Naruto pulled the blankets up higher on him. 'Wait…' Naruto thought for a second. 'Didn't I not use blankets last night?' he looked at what he thought were blankets. 'Itachi's coat? When did I get this?' Naruto took a deep sniff of the coat. It smelled nice. 'Dose Itachi smell like this too?' He rubbed the coat between his fingers likening the way it felt.

"Hey kid are you awake yet?" yelled Kisame from the table. It was silent for a moment.

"y-yes," Naruto stuttered.

"Do you plan on coming out of bed anytime soon?" Naruto shook his head from under Itachi's coat. "Whatever." Naruto didn't want to be anywhere near the shark man. He was always yelling and it was scary.

"Um…" Naruto said from under Itachi's coat. " W-where did Itachi go Mr. shark?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"Kisame shut up," said Itachi calmly as he entered the room. Naruto still being scared out of his wits ran up and hid behind Itachi with the coat still over his head. " I thought I told you to be nice to him Kisame."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi thought he could leave the two alone for an hour as he went to get some food, but apparently he was wrong.

"I was doing fine until he woke up…" Naruto was still shaking behind Itachi, who was already at the end of his patience.

"Itachi he was going to eat me if you didn't come back just now!" whimpered Naruto. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"He lies! I never said anything about eating him!" yelled Kisame. "Who are you going to believe? Some kid you met yesterday or your partner?"

"Knowing you I think it would be best to trust the kid," said Itachi bluntly. "Here, eat that outside. When we are done we are leaving." Itachi threw a box lunch at Kisame. "The kid and I will be eating inside." Kisame walked out of the hotel room reluctantly. Naruto still had the coat pulled over his face. Itachi sighed and put down his and Naruto's box lunches on the table. Then he walked over to the blond and pulled his coat away from the boy's face. "He is gone now you know."

"Oh…thanks for helping." Itachi passed Naruto the box lunch and sat down. Naruto, who still had the coat on his shoulders, sat down at the table with Itachi and began to eat. "Um…Itachi? Why are we having a box lunch for breakfast?"

"Because we aren't stopping for lunch later. Now no more questions we have to leave soon." The rest of their meal was silent. Itachi and Naruto finished around the same time.

"Itachi…here is your coat," said Naruto as he passed Itachi his coat.

"Thanks…by the way I put your lollypop in the nightstand drawer by the bed." Itachi watched as the small blond as he got his candy from the drawer. "are you going to eat it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. If we are leaving then I don't want to eat it because I won't get to enjoy it." Itachi didn't eve bother to ask what the blond meant by that.

"Come on we have to be going now." Itachi and Naruto found Kisame outside of the hotel sulking. Itachi hated how even though Kisame was older he was more childish then him. The whole trip back to the akatski base Itachi headache was getting worse. Kisame wouldn't shut up about Naruto lying about the whole eating thing, and if that wasn't bad enough Naruto was talking back at Kisame. The two of them together were the most annoying thing Itachi had ever encountered. When the tree of them finally made it to the cave, which was the entrance to the base, Itachi was extremely relieved. The tree of them entered the cave and went through the secret entrance.

"So what do we do now Itachi?" asked Kisame who was standing not too far from Itachi.

"We tell the leader." Itachi paused. "You tell the leader and I'll put some things in my room so we don't lose them. Then I will meet up with you." Itachi, who was pulling Naruto, went to the right tunnel, and Kisame went to the left tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't like how dark the cave was. Even though there were torches on the walls the shadows they created gave the cave an eerie feeling. Naruto clung tighter to Itachi's hand. This place reminded him too much of his nightmares. He felt like at any moment the nine-tailed fox would spring out of nowhere and attack him.

"Itachi-san…t-there aren't any monsters in this cave are there?" Naruto asked innocently.

Itachi gave Naruto a weird look. " Don't worry Naruto there isn't. This place may be dark and creepy, but it is safe." Itachi took yet another turn and stopped at a big door. "You will be staying in my room while Kisame and I talk with the leader."

Naruto immediately looked up at Itachi. "You're leaving me? Please Itachi let me go with you." Naruto pleaded.

"No Naruto you have to stay here. I have adult things to talk about."

"I'm not that much younger than you Itachi! Can't I come too?"

"I already told you my answer Naruto." Tears began to form in the corners of Naruto's eyes. "Crying isn't going to get you what you want Naruto."

" Your so mean Itachi," yelled Naruto as he began to cry. " I never want to be near you again!"

"I don't care if you never want to see me again. Your still going to stay in my room until I get back." With that Itachi picked up Naruto (potato sack style) and opened the door. Naruto's arms and legs were still flailing about when Itachi dropped him on his bed. Itachi began to roughly rub away Naruto's tears with his sleeve. "You are going to sit on this bed, be quiet, and think about your actions until I get back. When I do return you are going to apologize to me for your bad behavior. Do you understand all that Naruto?" He nodded still sniffling. "That's better, now say goodbye to me."

"Good bye," Naruto said in a muffled voice.

"Goodbye who Naruto?"

" Goodbye Itachi…"

"And…?" Itachi pressed further.

"I'll be good while your gone, and I will miss you." Naruto kissed Itachi on the cheek lightly.

"That's better Naruto." With that Itachi was gone leaving Naruto alone in the big room. Naruto sniffed a bit more as he pulled his knees up to his chin. He wasn't used to people treating him like that. His parents always gave him what he wanted, and seldom even rose their voices.

Naruto looked around the room. It wasn't as scary as the rest of the cave. The walls were painted a light gray, the floors were wood, and it was well lit. It didn't have that much furniture for the size of the room though. There was a table with papers on it, one chair, a bookshelf, a small dresser, one nightstand, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and the bed that Naruto was on. Still there was a lot of space. Next to the dresser there was another door, which Naruto assumed was the bathroom.

The young blond was still sulking until he noticed something on the nightstand. It was the lollypop Itachi had bought him yesterday. Naruto unwrapped the candy and began to lick it. 'At least I have my candy,' Naruto thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was rushing off to the leader's room. It had taken far too long to get Naruto to his room. Itachi quickly opened the doors to the leaders room.

"Ah Itachi just in time," said a dark voice from the back of the room. "Kisame was just saying how you two managed to capture the boy." Itachi walked over to where Kisame was standing. "Well you two managed to accomplish your mission, but there is one problem…you see we don't have any of the other tailed beast. We need the others before we can take the nine tailed from the boy. In other words we may have the boy for a while, maybe years before we will use him."

"So should we take him back?" asked Kisame.

"No we shouldn't do that," he paused. "I think it would be best if we keep him here with us. If we put him back now then next time there will be people protecting him. Instead we will just have an akatsuki member take care of him."

"You should have Itachi do it," Kisame suggested in a mocking tone. "he seems to work well with the kid."

"Oh, is that true Itachi?"

"I have a younger brother around his age, so I have dealt with similar that is all."

"In that case Itachi you will be the one who will be taking care of the boy. We will talk more tomorrow night about the subject. Now leave the both of you." Kisame and Itachi did as they were instructed.

"Tough break Itachi," said Kisame as he ran up to Itachi. "I was just joking about you taking care of the kid too…hey why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"It wasn't important," said Itachi as he continued to walk back to his room. Thankfully Kisame had enough common sense to know not to continue to follow Itachi. 'So I'm the one who gets to take care of Naruto…' Itachi continued to think to himself. ' That doesn't seem bad. That seems nice actually.' Itachi opened the door to his room. Naruto was still liking on his lollypop on the bed.

"Welcome back Ita-san," said as he continued to lick his lollypop. "Did you leave this for me? Oh, and I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Yes I did leave that for you that, and Ita-san?"

"Yeah do you like it? While you were gone I was thinking of nicknames. I was thinking read for your eyes, but your eyes aren't always red. After that I thought fan man because of your last name, but I didn't think you would like that…So then I thought chi-san because it sounded cute, but it doesn't fit your personality. Finally it came to me. Ita- san! Isn't it perfect?"

"You can call me that as long as no one is around, but that is the only time." Itachi laid down on the bed near Naruto. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight ita-san," said Naruto as he kissed Itachi on th echeek for the second time that day. "Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

A long long time

A long long time

'Being with ita-san isn't so bad,' though Naruto. 'It is like a big sleep over with a good friend. Friend…are we friends? Back at home there weren't any children my own age, and back at the leaf village no one was nice to me. What do I know about friends, or sleepovers?' Naruto turned over in the bed. He had been awake all night, and Itachi was still asleep. It wasn't the sugar that kept Naruto awake though, it was the fear of having that reoccurring nightmare. If Naruto went to sleep without his nightly kiss then he would have a nightmare. He still didn't understand how he didn't get one the previous night since he didn't get a kiss. ' Unless…' Naruto shook his head. 'Itachi wouldn't …would he?

Naruto looked around the room trying to find out the time, but to no avail. There were no clocks in the room and the only widow in the room was on the opposite side of the room with big velvet curtains covering it. He feared that if we left the bed to check how bright it was Itachi would wake up and be mad at him. That was the last thing Naruto wanted to do. For some strange reason that Naruto couldn't understand the raven-haired teen had a power over him. If words literally had a weight then normal people's would be milligrams, while Itachi's would be a pound each.

Itachi stirred in his sleep, which caused Naruto to skip a breath. He really didn't want to wake Itachi up. If it were still early then Naruto would feel awful. On the other side he wanted Itachi to wake up because all this worrying was taking years off his life. Then Itachi's body moved closer to Naruto's to the point where they were touching. The small blond blushed and tried to move a bit further, but was stopped as Itachi's arm wrapped around him. Naruto's blush deepened as Itachi pulled him in closer muttering something about being warm. This was an acquired situation for the boy. Even though h didn't know too much about having friends he did know this sort of thing was uncommon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 ½ hours later)

Itachi hadn't gotten such a good nights rest in ages. He felt so comfortable, warm, well rested, and he could smell the faintest trace of flowers. '…I don't have any flowers in my room,' though Itachi to himself. ' What smells like flowers in my room?' He opened hi eyes slowly. All Itachi could see were thousand of strands of blond hair. 'Naruto…?' Itachi lifted his head up to get a better look of the blond. There was Naruto, pressed firmly against Itachi, whose arm was holding him like that. The boy's eyes were wide open and a deep blush was easily noticed on his face. Quickly Itachi pulled away from the boy.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Itachi in a harsh tone. Naruto in response hid under the blankets.

"I didn't want to wake you up ita-san." Mumbled Naruto from under the blankets. "I thought you would get mad at me."

Itachi sighed. "If that sort of thing happens again then wake me up. If your uncomfortable just tell me. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I would like it to go as painlessly as possible."

Naruto peeked hi head out from under the covers. "Really? How long are we going to be together?"

"I don't know yet, but it could be for years and –"

"What do you mean years! Mom and dad will be so worried about me. WAITE…They must already be worried about me because they have no idea where I am!

"Naruto calm down…"

Naruto continued to rant. "What if when you hit mom you accidentally hurt her? What if dad got so scared that she wouldn't survive and he killed himself because he couldn't live without her? What if mom survived her injury to find out that I was kidnapped and dad was dead? She could have become so sad from the news that she stopped eating…and if she stopped eating she would starve herself to death." Naruto gasped, " what if mom already starved herself to death?! What if-" Itachi covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"First of all you can't starve to death in a day, and second of all I didn't hit her hard enough to hurt her so your dad wouldn't have committed suicide. They may be worried though, but that is it. Besides it has only been one day so they cant be too worried."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Back at home)

There was a man talking to the villagers. " Everyone has been given a group to be in. Each group has one leader marked with a blue bandanna with a number on it." The man paused " Ok group one go check the forest, group two check out the swamp, group three the neighboring villages, and group four will check everywhere else. Understand?" everyone nodded and ran off to their assigned searching place.

Naruto's mother and father weren't with them thought. The two of them were at home crying over the loss of their son. No one wanted to make them feel worse so they were left alone as everyone else in the village went off to search for Naruto. For some reason everyone wanted to find the boy. Everyone wanted his parents to be happy once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Naruto and Itachi)

"So how long is a long time?" asked Naruto. He was extremely curious for his age and could never be satisfied until all his questions were answered.

"A long time is longer than a short time and is shorter than a long long time. Understand?"

Naruto got a weird look on his face. "How long exactly is a short time? And how long is a long long time anyway?"

"Why do you even care? When I was your age I didn't even ask half the questions you do."

"That is because you weren't the genius that I am when you were my age, in fact you still aren't." He smiled. " But that's ok because I still like you ita-san. Now tell me because I really want to know. If I don't know then I'll die!"

"Didn't you say that you're a genius? Then you can figure it out."

"B-but ita-san…" Naruto pouted. "Pleeease ita-san?"

"Pouting won't get you anywhere in life Naruto and it won't get you anywhere here either." Naruto crossed his arms, got off the bed, and turned away from Itachi. " I hope you know that rotten kids don't get breakfast and you are being rotten Naruto-kun," Said Itachi casually from the bed.

"I'm not rotten. I just want to know and you're being mean again."

"No I'm not Naruto-kun and you know it. You're just being angry because things aren't going your way."

"I…I just wanted to know how long I'd am away from mom and dad…" Naruto began to cry. "That is all I wanted to know," sobbed Naruto as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Itachi walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Leave me alone!" shouted Naruto from the other side.

"Naruto come out," said Itachi in a soothing voice. " Lets talk out here."

"I can here you fine." Naruto was still crying it was easy to tell from his voice. The small boy was huddled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. He really did miss his parents, and if it weren't for all the things that had happened he would have been crying earlier. The ramen, the lollypop, and Mr. shark all distracted him for a while. At this moment though there was nothing to distract him from missing his parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi actually felt a little bad for the boy. Naruto always seemed happy, but it was probably just something to cover how he really felt. Either that or Naruto was just bipolar. Itachi left his room in search of something to tempt Naruto out of the bathroom. 'Hmm…' Itachi thought. 'That might work.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bathroom floor felt cold against Naruto's skin. It was almost calming to just lay there. He was almost totally calm when Itachi knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"I brought you something," said Itachi from the other side of the door.

"What is it…?"

Outside the bathroom Itachi was smirking. "I brought you instant ramen since you like ramen so much." Naruto pressed his head against the door to see if he could smell the ramen. He was hungry…and ramen was his favorite food. Naruto opened the door cautiously. Sure enough Itachi was holing a thing of instant ramen with chopsticks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi watched as Naruto quickly ate his ramen. The whole thing of ramen was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks ita-san," he said as he looked up at Itachi. Naruto's eyes looked slightly pink due to all his crying. "How did you know I would come out for ramen?"

" I just had a feeling…and if you want to know how long a long time is then I'll figure it out."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks ita-san." Itachi couldn't help, but smile too. The blond just had that affect on him. "Um…ita-san I was wondering…"

" You were wondering…?"

"I was wondering if…" finally Naruto spit it out. "Can I brush your hair?!" Itachi was surprised to say the least. Never had anyone ever asked him a question like that, but thanks to Naruto he had a lot of firsts.

"You want to brush my hair?" Naruto nodded eagerly. "Why…?"

"Ita-san hasn't anyone ever told you how nice your hair is? Why wouldn't I want to brush it? Your hair is long, shinny, and I'm sure it is soft. I promise that I won't brush hard or anything if you let me." Itachi didn't understand how Naruto could just switch topics so easily. Still if brushing hair was all it took to keep him from crying again then Itachi was prepared to make the sacrifice.

"Fine, there is a brush in the right-hand drawer in the bathroom. Keep in mind though if you hurt my head even slightly then I will never let you do anything like this ever again." Naruto was beaming as he skipped off to the bathroom to get the brush. For some reason seeing Naruto reminded him of his own brother.

"Found it!" yelled Naruto from the bathroom. He practically jumped on the bed causing Itachi to move on the bed. "Ita-san take down your hair please."

"You wanted to brush my hair you take it down." Itachi's pessimistic attitude didn't affect Naruto's optimism the slightest bit.

"Ok, more fun for me." Naruto slipped off Itachi's hair tie off. He slowly brushed Itachi's hair with the bristle brush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was greatly enjoying brushing Itachi's hair. Itachi's hair really was smooth, but there was one thing he really wanted to do. The only thing was he wasn't sure how Itachi would react to it, but every second with him only made the urge stronger. The feeling was almost overpowering. Naruto moved a little closer to the raven-haired teen. ' Just a little closer…' Naruto though. 'Just a little bit closer and I can-'

"Naruto are you done yet? " asked Itachi. "You did stop brushing."

"Oh, yeah…thanks for letting me brush your hair." Naruto placed the brush on the nightstand. ' I still could do it…' he leaned over, closed his eyes, and smelled Itachi's hair. 'That wasn't so hard –' Naruto opened his eyes to see Itachi staring at him.

"What was that about?"

"S-sorry ita-san! I j-just wanted to see if your hair smelled like your coat." Itachi continued to stare at Naruto. "Not that your coat smells bad or anything. I actually like how it smells. Y-your hair smells nice too…. and it dose smell like your coat…and…" Naruto covered his face with his hands. "Sorry…"

Naruto felt really embarrassed. He felt like every time he opened his mouth he always made himself seem like an idiot. Especially when Itachi was around. It got drastically worse with Itachi for some reason. Naruto blushed at the thought of Itachi. ' he must think I'm a total loser. First he wakes up holding me, then I cry, and finally I smell his hair! He must think I am the strangest person in the world. Maybe…maybe that is why everyone in the leaf village hated me, because I am so unpredictable…'

"Would you stop over reacting Naruto? You smelled my hair so what? If I don't care then you shouldn't." Naruto took his hands away from his face. "that's better Naruto –kun . You should never feel embarrassed. Just do whatever you want confidently and you can live without embarrassment."

"Ita-san you're so cool." Naruto leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder. "When I grow up I want to be just like you."

"No Naruto, never be like me. Promise me you will be the exact opposite…the exact opposite of me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An interesting fact about this chapter is the whole bed thing with Naruto actually happened to me. Except with a girl and a sleepover. Three friends and I were sleeping in a big king sized bed and I was against the wall. During the night one of my friends wrapped her arms around me and started to spoon (felt really weird). I was awake half an hour before she woke up and removed her arms. (I was like Naruto not wanting to wake the person up).


	6. Chapter 6

Opposite of Itachi

Opposite of Itachi

The last thing Itachi wanted was a little he running around killing people. Besides he liked Naruto the way he was. Naruto was caring, energetic, fun, and the definition of innocent. There were enough mean, cruel, and all around heartless people in the world, and Itachi didn't want another one running around. When Naruto asked him why he couldn't be like Itachi he just yelled at him. Being the sensitive person Naruto is he began to cry yet again.

Itachi just couldn't take it and ended up leaving the room. He thought that handling Naruto would be easy, but it turned out to be quite the contrary. Itachi hated to see the young blond cry, and he hated even more to be the cause of it. It was absolutely infuriating to him, so before he hurt Naruto or damaged his room he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wasn't crying anymore. Whenever he cried it only lasted a sort amount of time. The blond really was moody. Naruto, who was starting to become really lonely, decided to go out to find Itachi. He figured that since the raven-haired teen hadn't said anything about not leaving the room then it was ok for him to look around. Naruto was just out the door when he heard someone's voice.

"Well aren't you just the most tasty looking little boy I have ever seen."

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard the voice. It was the creepiest voice that he had ever heard, or ever will hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi had finally managed to cool himself off when he made it back to his room. When he opened the door he noticed that a certain little blond was missing.

"Naruto?" Itachi began to search the room frantically. He ripped off all the blankets on the bed, almost broke the bathroom door and flipped over almost everything of furniture. Then the idea of Naruto leaving the room crossed his mind. ' He wouldn't have…would he?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Here drink some tea…" said the man who was sitting across from Naruto. The blond cautiously took the drink from the older man's outstretched hand. He took a small sip of the tea. "If it is too bitter for your tastes I have some sugar…" he gestured toward a small bowl filled with tinny white crystal.

"Um…no thank you. It isn't too bitter or too sweet." In reality Naruto didn't like the tea. It was actually far more bitter than sweet, but he didn't want something put in his drink that he wasn't completely sure was sugar. Naruto felt weird being in the same room as the strange man. It was weird how quickly he had run into Naruto. It was even weirder that he invited him to his room for tea. "Um…Mr.? What's your name anyway?"

"Now didn't anyone teach your manners? Tsk." he waved a finger at Naruto. "You are supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone their name."

"Fine." There was a hint of anger in Naruto's voice. He didn't like the comment about manners. "I'm Naruto, and you are?"

"That's better Naruto-kun." The man smiled a creepy smile. "My name is Orochimaru." Naruto didn't like the way the man said his name. It was ok for Itachi to call him Kun, but the way he said it made him feel dirty. It was silent for a while. " So tell me Naruto- Kun what age are you?"

" Would you please not call me Naruto-kun? It makes me feel uncomfortable…" he looked down at his tea cup. The steam of the tea was gently rising and hitting Naruto's nose slightly.

"Dose it now?" Naruto nodded while still looking at his teacup. Orochimaru licked his lips. "I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable Naruto."

"Um…ororo…how do you say your name again?"

Orochimaru said his name slowly. "O-rochi-ma-ru."

Naruto tried to say the name. "Or-roach-ie-maru."

He shook his head. "O-rochi-ma-ru."

"O-roaches-ma-ro?" Naruto tried again. After many more attempts of saying Orochimaru's name correctly Naruto finally gave up.

" Why don't you just call me Oro-sama?"

"Sama? Why not just san?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Because I like sama better than san. Sort of like how you don't want to be called Kun."

"I guess that makes sense…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi looked everywhere he could think of. Most of the other members were out, so the wouldn't take him but he knew one member was at the base for sure. Itachi began to run toward Orochimaru's room. He really hopped that Naruto wasn't there because the snake was known for "playing' with children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru was starting to freak Naruto out. The snakelike man was blathering on about how much he loves children.

"Kids are so nice and soft. When they get older though they lose their niceness and most of them lose the softness too."

"Um…oro-sama? Why are you telling me this?"

"Now Naruto you should really stop saying um before you talk." Orochimaru put his hand on the side of the boy's face. "It makes you too tempting for even me to resist."

"W-what…what do you mean too tempting?" Naruto said in a shaking voice.

"I mean, little Naruto, that you are the type of child I enjoy playing with the most." He kissed Naruto genteelly on his cheek and then licked him. He whispered in Naruto's ear," Come Naruto let me play with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi finally made it to Orochimaru's room, and he could hear Naruto saying, no pleading, for the snake to leave him alone. With all his strength h kicked down the door. There was Naruto in the arms of Orochimaru. The snake looked surprised to see Itachi.

"Get your fucking hands off him you sick pedophile bastard!" Itachi practically growled. "You have no right to touch him." Orochimaru quickly let go of Naruto, who dropped with a thud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was extremely happy Itachi came. The snake had yet to do anything bad to Naruto, but he did kiss the boy's neck a few times, which made him very uncomfortable. Itachi and orochimaru weren't doing anything as far as Naruto could tell. To him it looked like Itachi was just staring at the snake. The only thing that threw Naruto off was the fact that the snake was screaming. It all seemed rather strange to the young blond.

Then Itachi closed his eyes and the snake dropped on the floor. Itachi opened his eyes and they were back to onyx. Naruto really wanted to know how to do that. After a few moments of silence Itachi walked up, picked up Naruto (bridal style), and started walking out toward is room. Naruto felt safe being carried in Itachi's arms. It reminded him of how his mother would cradle him, but Itachi wasn't holding him quite so tight. When the two got back to Itachi's room it was quiet. Itachi hadn't let go of Naruto for even the slightest moment. He just sort of stood near his bed silent.

He…he didn't do anything to you did he Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto didn't understand why Itachi looked so upset.

"I'm fine ita-san…he only kissed my neck. It isn't like he took my first kiss."

" He could have done worse then take your first kiss!" Itachi practically yelled. He held Naruto tighter to himself. "He could have…" Itachi trailed off.

"Nothing happened though." Naruto hugged Itachi back. "Nothing happened."

"Naruto, you are special," Itachi paused. "You are special to me. For some reason that I can't explain I want to keep you safe. I care about you." There was a long silence.

"You care about me?" Naruto asked shyly. Itachi nodded still holding Naruto. There was another long silence. " If you care about me, and I care about you… dose that mean…" he paused. "Dose that mean…." He gasped. " Ita-Chan! Dose that mean we are like brothers!? Can I call you Nii-san?! Then I can be your Otouto!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was a little angry to say the least. For once in his life he actually told some one he cared and they respond by wanting to treat them like an older sibling. In his opinion it was worse then thinking of someone as just a friend. At least friends could possibly go out, but with siblings it is considered incest. Even though he knew it would kill him inside to hear Naruto call him brother, he desperately wanted to make the boy happy.

"Fine, Naruto… I mean Otouto." The young blond was thrilled. Naruto wrapped his tinny arms around Itachi.

"Can I still call you Ita-san too?" Itachi nodded slightly, and Naruto squealed. "I always wanted an older brother!" He kissed the raven-haired teen on the cheek. "Itachi nii-san I love you."

'But not the way that I love you,' thought Itachi to himself. He placed Naruto on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Take a nap. You have had a stressful day." The blond nodded slightly and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep. Itachi left the room leaving Naruto alone again. He needed to have a talk with the leader about Orochimaru and about what exactly to do with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Naruto's home)

Naruto's parents were totally distraught. They were both miserable. Nothing anyone in the village could do would help them. It was mid afternoon when a visitor came looking for Naruto. It was Iruka coming on one of his usual visits. He hadn't seen the blond in a few weeks and was extremely happy to finally get some time off to visit. When he came into the village there wasn't many people there. It was strange sight because normally when he came to visit everyone was asking him about news outside of the village, or asking him about being a ninja, but today no one came up to him. Everyone seemed to move away from him and avoid his gaze. He managed to stop an old man who was walking by.

"Excuse me old man. I was wondering where is everyone?" asked Iruka.

The old man looked toward the ground before he answered. "They are all gone searching…"

"Searching? Exactly what are they searching for that would be so important for everyone to go looking for?"

"…The boy. They are looking for Naruto."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi I will deal with Orochimaru," said the leader. "As for the boy…you must get him to never want to leave your side. To do that he must like you, so do whatever it takes for you to do that. "

"Why is it important for him to like me?" Itachi asked. "I could just scare him into staying by be."

"No that won't due. He must like you so he will never hurt you. He has the nine tailed fox within him and there is the possibility of him learning how to use it. If that ever dose happen then we don't want him using that power on any of the other members. Later today, when I am done dealing with orochimaru, I will instruct the other member to be nice to him. Keep in mind though that you are still the one who I have told to take care of him though. Now leave." Itachi did as he was told and left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry this took longer to type then the other chapters. I was busy with other things (family). Btw for anyone who was wondering I plan on more adult things happening later. Along with that there will be a slight time skip. The time skip will happen in either the next chapter or the one after.


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy home life

(Three months later)

Naruto was having fun living with the akatsuki. Everyone was nice, and a bubbly blond named Diedara had replaced the snake man. He had even started to go to a very private school for ninjas. The school was especially designed for people who have destructive capabilities. At the school everyone wore masks to hide their identities. (Naruto had a fox mask). Attending that school was dangerous and if someone figured out who you were then chances are you'd die. Every other week he went to school and when he wasn't at school he was with the akatsuki. He liked going to school and he especially liked telling Itachi about his progress.

The blonde's only wish in life was to make Itachi happy. Everything he did was to try to make him happy. Whenever Naruto wasn't at school he would always make him tea or give him back rub (learned how to do both at school). Naruto truly did love his nii-san.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka had the same reaction as Naruto's parents. He became depressed and didn't talk with anyone. Iruka had felt especially guilty about what had happened. He had been the one to bring him to the village and he was the one that promised the boy safety there. Nothing anyone in the leave village could say, or do would help the teacher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi didn't mind having the blond around. He made things around the akatsuki base more interesting, and everyone seemed to like him too. They were told to be nice to him, but after a while they dropped the nice act and were genuine in their kindness. The newest member really liked Naruto, and was very affectionate toward him. Every time he saw Naruto he would rub the boy's head, hug, or say something nice to him. At first it annoyed Itachi when Dediara did that stuff, but after he noticed that Naruto didn't like it either he stopped caring. In fact Deidara's actions only pushed Naruto farther away. For some reason the boy had the ability to tell who least wanted him around. That unlucky person would be constantly bugged for the rest of the day, but if Itachi were around then he would just follow him.

This week Naruto was at his private school. Before he left he had asked Itachi to send two letters. One was for his parents and the other was for Iruka. Itachi had gotten to read the letters to make sure they didn't give away any secret information. The letters didn't say anything they weren't supposed to. The letter for his parents basically said he was alive, going to school (didn't say where), and safe. Iruka's letter also said he was alive, safe, going to school, but added that he was with someone as nice as him. Itachi wasn't exactly sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

While he was in a mission in some far off place he sent the letters. Usually he wouldn't do something like that, but Naruto had that effect on him. All the little blond had to do was look at him with his perfect blue eyes and ask. If he did that Itachi couldn't say no, thankfully the blond hadn't discovered his weakness and only did that on a few occasions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was organizing his school supplies. He held his school supplies in his schoolroom. It had a small bed, a bookshelf, and a desk with a chair. The room wasn't big or fancy, but Naruto liked it. He had never been comfortable being around Fancy things so the room suited him. He was organizing the books on his bookshelf when he slid his finger down one of the pages on accident and cut his finger. Naruto yelped and dropped the large book on his foot, which made him shout louder. He fell on the floor with a thud crying slightly. He couldn't wait to tell Itachi about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One week later)

"Itachi nii-san!" yelled Naruto as he ran. At the end of every school week the two would meet at a specific tree that was far enough from the school for no one to see. Naruto hugged Itachi tightly, he was still wearing his fox mask and it hurt Itachi slightly. "You won't believe what happened at school!"

"I thought I told you not to shout my name like that. If someone had heard it would be trouble for the both of us."

"Oh...sorry nii-san…I didn't mean to I was just exited." Naruto loosened his hug slightly.

He sighed. "It's ok Naruto. Just don't do it again." Naruto immediately hugged Itachi tighter, and he hugged back slightly. "…So what happened at school that was so amazing?" Itachi could see Naruto's eyes sparkle under his mask the way they always did when he actually showed even the slightest bit of interest in what the blond did.

"When I was organizing the books on my book shelf I got a paper cut, dropped the book on my foot and feel down. I don't even know how I did that!" Itachi didn't understand why the boy was so happy to have gotten hurt, but he nodded.

It didn't take long for the two to get back to the base. No one bugged the two knowing very well that the first few hours that Naruto was back would always be given to Itachi. They casually went to Itachi's room like they usually did. Naruto was still babbling when they entered the room.

"…And then she said that he was the worst fighter in the school! Can you believe that?" Itachi shrugged from where he was sitting on the bed. All Naruto's talking was making him sleepy. " Hey ita-san is it ok if I take a bath? We had to do a lot of running before the school day was over and I don't like feeling so sweaty. "

"Do whatever you want." Naruto rummaged through Itachi's drawers and picked out a shirt and some shorts. Even though Naruto had a room now he still slept in Itachi's room, so naturally some of his clothes were in his drawers. Other times the blond would just use Itachi's clothes.

"Be back soon," said Naruto as he closed the bathroom door. Itachi could hear the water filling the tub and Naruto humming some song he had probably heard at school. Then the water stopped. He heard Naruto giggle. ' He must have put bubbles in' thought Itachi. 'He always giggles when he plays with bubbles.' The image ran across his mind of a naked Naruto playing with bubbles. Itachi turned over in the bed feeling uncomfortable. 'I shouldn't think of Naruto like that. He doesn't feel the same way. He never will.' Still the image of Naruto playing with bubbles was firmly at the top of his mind.

After a while Itachi heard the water begin to drain. Naruto came out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. He was wearing one Itachi's long sleeved, black shirts, and you could see he was wearing his own shorts, but only slightly because Itachi's shirt was so long. He sat on the bed near Itachi with this legs crossed. Water was dripping from Naruto's hair to the bed.

" Did you miss me nii-san?" asked Naruto happily.

"Naruto you didn't dry your hair properly," said Itachi avoiding the question. He took the towel off Naruto's shoulders. "Let me do it." He began to rub Naruto's head roughly with the towel. The small boy made little mew sounds as the older boy continued to dry his head. Itachi was just about to finish when he caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. They always looked even nicer after he took a bath. It was just so tempting for Itachi. He moved his head closer until his lips were just an inch or two away from Naruto's mouth.

"N-nii-san?" stuttered Naruto. Itachi's was still holding the towel on the boy's head when he kissed him. The young blonde's lips were soft, and even though Itachi wanted to continue to kiss him more he pulled away. Itachi released his grip on Naruto's head and the towel fell on the bed. Naruto was blushing deeply. He held one or his hands over his mouth.

"Did you like it?" asked Itachi causally. Naruto was still blushing, but he was silent. "I won't do it again if you didn't like it."

Naruto shook his head. "N-no…it just that it was my first." He removed his had from over his mouth. "I didn't mind though…it did feel nice. It was a good first kiss." Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto's once more, and pulled away. The blonde's blush deepened.

"Naruto…when I kiss you this time part your lips." Naruto gave Itachi a confused look. "It will feel good. Just trust me."

"O-ok nii-san." Itachi pulled the young boy closer and kissed him. Naruto did as he was told and parted his lips. Itachi slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth moving it slowly along the other's tongue. The boy tasted like a sweet candy. Naruto made a small sound as their tongues touched again. Itachi separated from the boy once more. He continued to hold Naruto tightly against himself as the younger of the two caught his breath. He wanted to move slowly for the young boy. Itachi was well aware of the boy's age and lack of experience, but he never wanted anything more in his life. After a few moments he laid the him on the bed. Naruto didn't do anything to resist, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

Itachi leaned in closer to Naruto and put his hand on the side of his face. "I won't do anything that you are uncomfortable with." He stroked Naruto's face lovingly. "I will never take what is not given." He kissed Naruto gently on the lips then moved both his hands down to Naruto's waist. Itachi began to kiss Naruto's neck while his hands moved up under the boy's shirt. Itachi felt the warm skin erupt in goose bumps as his cold hands slid across the younger boy's skin. It felt good to touch and kiss Naruto. He moved his legs so that he was straddling Naruto's body. The young boy was making delightful noises as Itachi kissed him on the tenderest parts of his neck. It was just the most perfect feeling. Naruto barley whispered Itachi's name as he kissed him right underneath his chin. Itachi liked being called his name for once. It was always ita-san or nii-san, and on occasions Itachi nii-san, but never just Itachi. He pressed his lips to Naruto's liking them slightly wanting to enter again. Naruto parted his lips and Itachi began to explore the younger boy's mouth. He began to push Naruto's tongue to the back of his mouth and the blonde let out a low moan.

Then there was a knock at Itachi's door. "Hey Itachi!" it was Kisame. " Ditch the kid we need you now." Itachi hated his partner's timing.

"Fine I'm coming," Itachi practically growled. He got off of Naruto and left the room without saying a word. Naruto just laid there with a deep blush on his face not fully understanding what had just happed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't understand what had just happened. He was kissing Itachi and then he just got up and left him. It didn't make any sense to him. In all his bedtime stories (which he forced Itachi to read to him) once you kissed someone you got married and lived happily ever after. He and Itachi had just kissed and they didn't get married directly after, or live happily ever after. 'This wasn't at all like first kisses are supposed to go' thought Naruto. ' They are supposed to be with someone other than a brother, but Itachi and I aren't brothers really. I still think of him as a brother though. I love Itachi, but he would never like someone like me. He probably just did that for fun. Just to make me feel bad.'

There was always one person he could talk with when he was feeling bad. Naruto adjusted his shirt to make it look normal again and walked out of the room. He knocked on a door not too far from Itachi's room. Slowly the door opened.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Sassori.

"I want to ask you something saso-san," said Naruto innocently. (he had a nick name for almost every member. "Can I come in?" Sassori nodded letting the little blond through and closing the door silently behind him. . The room was dark and filled with puppets of all shapes and sizes.

"So Naruto, what do you want to know."

"Why would someone just take someone else's first kiss and leave without saying a word?" Sassori hadn't seen that one coming. Usually when Naruto had a question it was usually along the lines of how an item works , or how to do something.

"Well there could be many reasons. That person could have been a bad kisser, they could have tasted bad, but that only counts if they used tongue…don't tell anyone I told you that. You won't be kissing like that for a while." He paused. "…Then there is the possibility that the person who took the first kiss was just using them. That last one is the most common these days. The same thing happens with se-" he stopped himself.

"With se…?"

"Did I say se? I meant – the same thing happens with SO many young kids these days." Sassori tried to change the subject," Why did you want to know anyway?"

Naruto shrugged. "There was just this girl at school that that happened to." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Thanks saso-san. I would talk longer, but I am sleepy and want to take a nap." With that Naruto left the room.

He really was tired after everything, so he went to his room. Naruto's room had many colorful pillows of all shaped and sizes that were all over the room. There was one big pile of pillows and stuffed animals in the corner. It was deep enough for Naruto to crawled into and had enough pillows to cover him totally. The floor had a large Orange rug that covered almost the entire floor, and the walls were a peachy color. Other then the pillows Naruto had a low table, which he often had tea at, and a large Orange and gold bed with white curtains around it. (bugs always seemed to get to him leaving itchy spots, so he had to add the curtains to keep them away). There was also a door that leads to the bathroom much like Itachi's room.

Naruto decided to go into the pillow pile. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Even though Naruto was now able to sleep without a kiss it was still a heck of a lot easier when he did have one. Today was just too confusing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope everyone liked the chapter. More stuff coming soon. Don't forget there will be a time skip soon where Naruto would be twelve. Btw I bet there are some people thinking that Itachi is a pedophile because Naruto was nine, but I couldn't have the letters being sent two years after he was kidnapped!


	8. Chapter 8

When the letter came

When the letter came

Author notes: school is a bitch, literally. I have been so busy, and if anyone is still reading this story I am so thankful for your patience. Hope you like this chapter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto's parents were extremely happy to get the letters. Before they had gotten the letters they thought that Naruto was dead. The happiness was quick lived. Soon after reading the letter the couple began to think. They thought of things that no parents should ever have to even imagine happening to their children. They thought of him being beaten, forced to be a servant, and even raped. The ideas went so crazy considering that he was kidnapped. For all they knew Naruto could have been forced to write the letter, or was just trying to make them feel better.

After a while of thinking they decided to go and talk with Iruka. He was a ninja unlike them. Maybe, just maybe he could help them. At least that's what they hopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka was sitting at his desk drinking. He had become an alcoholic soon after Naruto's kidnap. In his head he constantly heard, "Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." He tried drinking to get it to stop, but that didn't work out too well. Iruka was never really a drinker and his body wasn't used to all the alcohol so he often threw up, which he found most unpleasant. The young teacher was getting close to being fired for coming to school drunk so often, but people knew why he was doing this so they hadn't yet. His House reflected his state of mind. It was messy and filled with beer cans. There was a pile of letters near his fire place and every so often he would throw letters in to keep the fire going . He didn't care if they were bills of letters from friends. He had just thrown in the last of his mail when he heard someone running toward his house.

Suddenly Naruto's parents came through the door waving a piece of paper around.

"He is alive. Iruka he is alive!" shouted Naruto's mother.

"He sent us a letter. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he contacted us," said the father. Iruka was utterly surprised. He, like the parents, thought that Naruto was dead.

"Well don't just stand there," yelled Iruka. "Let me see the letter!" they passed the letter over to Iruka. He read the letter and then looked up at the couple. We have to take this to the Hokage.

It had only taken a couple of minutes to get to the hokage. The three of them ran all the way there. When they stormed into the room the old man was surprised to see Iruka without some form of alcohol in his hand, and even more surprised to see the couple who had raised Naruto for a time.

"Naruto sent a letter," said Iruka out of breath. He straightened out the paper and began to read it aloud.

"Dear mom and dad,

I wish I could see you right now, but I can't. I just want you to know that I'm alive, safe, and I'm even going to school. It is fun at school. Sort of lonely. No one has hurt me, and one of the guys even said that nothing bad was going to happen to me. So that means that you won't have anything to worry about because he promised.

I really miss your ramen dad. I have yet to have some that is better then yours. Mom I wish you were here to kiss me goodnight every day. I miss your kisses so much. I miss the way you rubbed my head dad, no one can do it like you. I miss the way you would hug me when I was hurt mom, it always made me feel better. I wish you both were here to see me in school. I know I would make you proud.

No one here is as nice as the two of you, and some day I hope to come home. I miss you mom and dad.

Love,

Naruto."

By the time that Iruka was done reading the letter his voice was hoarse, and Naruto's mother was crying while her husband tried to comfort her.

"Please hokage, we must find him." The room was silent except for the soft sobs of Naruto's mother.

"Please," sobbed his mother. "Please I want my little boy back. I don't want to go another day without my little Naruto. Please hokage, I would do anything to get my son back into my arms. I miss him so much." She began to cry harder. Her husband whapped his arms around her and stroked her hair softly.

"Fine," said the hokage. " I'll round up a search team and send them out as soon as I can. Until then I will arrange a place for the two of you to stay. As for you Iruka, once you sober up come back for further instructions."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke from his nap late that night. He was alone in his dark room. The young blond was disappointed. He had really hopped that Itachi would be there when he woke up. Naruto had wanted him to hug him when he woke up, say how sorry he was for everything that happened, and explained everything; but Itachi was never, and will never be that sort of person. Deep in his little heart Naruto knew that is how Itachi was, yet he still hopped desperately that the older teen would change for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was still awake even though it was late. He was still thinking about the kiss, kisses actually. It had felt fantastic to kiss Naruto. He wished that he hadn't had to leave so suddenly. There was so much he wanted to tell Naruto, so many things that he had never told anyone before. He wanted to tell the young blond how he felt around him, but he was part of the akatsuki and that wasn't something members were supposed to do. He rolled over in his bed.

Once you joined the akatsuki you had to give up all contact with the world. When someone joined they were expected to feel nothing, to be dead on the inside. Akatsuki members were especially not aloud to fall in love.

Itachi got out of bead not being able to take it any more. He had to say something to Naruto.

When Itachi entered Naruto's room it appeared to be empty. Then one of the pillows moved in the pillow pile on the floor. Itachi began to move the pillows until he came across one of Naruto's feet, which he tickled. The rest of Naruto came shooting out of the pillows as he giggled and screamed. He stopped half smirking as the blond laid their trying to catch his breath.

" Did you miss me?" asked Itachi coolly.

"Yes," said Naruto still panting. Itachi laid down by Naruto, who huddled into the older teen's chest. "Why didn't you say anything before you left?"

" It's hard to explain." Itachi paused," I wish I could explain everything, but I can't. Not yet at least, but I promise that one day I will." He kissed Naruto's head lightly. "Can you wait Naruto?" there was a small silence.

"I would wait my whole life for you Itachi." with that the two fell into a deep sleep side by side.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry that chapter wasn't that exiting, but stories can't be all hot sex and action. Next chapter there will be a time skip where Naruto will be twelve. Then there will be sex and action. It would have been a slight bit strange if Itachi slept with Naruto as a nine year old, otherwise that sort of stuff would have been sooner. ttyl


	9. Chapter 9

A birthday to remember

It was Naruto's 12th birthday. All the akatsuki members were there except the leader and his partner, but the still left a present. Naruto was sitting in front of an enormous orange cake wearing the stereotypical birthday hat. He took in a deep breath and blew out all of his 12 candles.

Then Kisame cut the cake giving everyone one slice, Naruto's of course was the biggest. (Naruto's slice was approximately the size of his head).

Naruto was only halfway done with his slice when he yelled, "can I open my presents now?"

"Calm yourself Naruto," said Itachi in a calm voice. "Your presents aren't going to disappear any time soon". The young blond began to pout.

"But it's my birthday!" yelled Naruto. "It only comes once a year. Shouldn't I be able to do what I want to do on _**my **_birthday?"

Itachi sighed, "fine do as you wish." Naruto practically leaped at the pile of presents. The first present he ripped apart was Deidara's . His present was a bright orange fox hat. "Naruto don't be rude," said Itachi who was a safe distance from the carnage. "Read the card."

Card:

Happy birthday! 12 is a big step in a person's life your practically a man! Thought you'd like the hat. It reminded me of you.

Love, Dei

Naruto threw on the hat and hugged Deidara to thank him. Then he continued to tear apart the other presents wrapping stopping occasionally to say thanks. When he had finished he looked at his new things. Other than his hat he had gotten a katana from Kisame, a puppet from Sasori, two books one on tea the other for ninja-ing from the leader and partner, a flower plant from Zetsu, an all you can eat coupon for two at the ramen shop from Kakazu, and Hidan gave him dango.

The young blond looked curiously over at Itachi and asked, "nii-san did you forget my birthday?"

Itachi shook his head, "my gift is a surprise. You won't be getting it until the end of the day."

"But nii-san!" whined Naruto, "it's my birthday can't I have my present now?"

"You won't get any present if you continue griping."

"Fine I'll be good." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. It was obvious he was still upset. "I'm going to take my things to my room. I might just hang out there for a while." He grabbed all his new things, except the free ramen coupon, and put them inside his room. Naruto stayed there for a couple of hours playing with his new things before he decided to leave. The blond knew he wouldn't be able to last even one day without using it. He had already decided who he wanted to use it with too. Of course the person would be Itachi. All of a sudden his stomach growled. It was officially time for him to use his coupon. Then young blond ran off in search of Itachi.

It didn't take him long to find Itachi, but then again it never did. Itachi had gone to his room after Naruto had left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha was lying across his bed lazily. He had been waiting for Naruto to come for some time. He knew that Naruto would get hungry and want to use his coupon. That sort of thing was inevitable.

Itachi looked Naruto over as he laid on his bed. He had grown into quite a beautiful person. When he was younger he was cute, but now he was…well hot. His hips had become narrower, and due to training he had become reasonably muscular. Itachi couldn't help but admire how nice the blond looked in his bright orange tee shirt, and his tight black shorts.

"I take it you want to use your coupon," asked Itachi nonchalantly. Naruto nodded eagerly. Itachi sighed and grabbed his cloak while walking out the door. Naruto was following only a few steps behind.

The pair arrived at the ramen stand at around 5:30 pm. Naruto practically ran to a chair slamming down the coupon and ordering the biggest, and most expensive bowl of ramen the place had. Itachi took his time sitting down and eventually ordered the same as Naruto. By the time he had finished his bowl Naruto had eaten ten. The shop owner looked extremely surprised, but then again most people looked surprised after watching the blond eat. Itachi had gotten used to it and it no longer surprised him to see Naruto gorge himself in such a way.

"Ok…I'm done nii-san." The pair got up to leave. Itachi looked over at the shop owner before leaving. He looked upset, probably because of how much Naruto ate. The walk back was quiet, but Itachi could tell that the young blond had something on his mind.

"Something troubling you Naruto-kun?" the young blonde shook his head. "Don't lie to me Naruto. You know that I can tell when you lie to me." there was silence for a moment.

"I was just wondering," Naruto paused, " what you got me for my birthday." he looked down at the ground. "Sorry nii-san I know I'm being greedy, but I just can't stand the wait!"

Itachi sighed. "You'll find out when we get back home. Be patient Naruto-kun."

"Why are you even waiting to give me the gift anyway? What dose a couple hours change?" Itachi's eyes were like daggers when he looked at Naruto. He had never been so mad in his life. The young blonde cringed under Itachi's gaze.

The rest of the walk home was silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't understand what had just happened. He had just asked a simple question. It isn't like he tried to insult his nii-san. He would never upset Itachi on purpose, because Naruto lived for him. When they got back to the base he was scared to follow Itachi into his room, but he did anyway. Itachi put his jacket away, took off his shoes, sat on his bed, and continued to glare at the blonde. The room was dark except for a few candles glowing, which made Itachi look more intimidating. Naruto pulled off his shoes and stumbled closer to Itachi.

Then Naruto did something unexpected. He got on his knees and began to beg Itachi for forgiveness.

"Please pleas please please Itachi nii-san stop looking at me like that! It hurts and I'm sorry! I really am so please forgive me!" Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, which meant it was ok now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He just doesn't understand,' thought Itachi to himself. 'I want my gift to be special. If he had opened it with the others it wouldn't mean anything.'

Itachi felt something snuggle up next to his chest. It was Naruto. Unconsciously he began to pet Naruto's blonde hair. 'His hair is soft.' He kissed the top of Naruto's head affectionately.

"I should have realized that you wouldn't be able to wait this long," muffled Itachi into Naruto's hair. "You can't even sleep the week before Christmas because you get so exited." He used the hand that wasn't petting Naruto to reach under his mattress. "Here Naruto-kun." Itachi passed he younger boy a small red box with a black ribbon.

"Are you sure you want me to open this now ita-nii-san?" asked Naruto innocently. Itachi nodded. Slowly Naruto untied the black ribbon on the small box and opened the lid. Inside was a framed picture of the two. The frame matched Naruto's eyes. It had taken Itachi weeks to figure out what to get for Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the best present he had ever gotten. Naruto hugged Itachi tightly. It was the prefect gift. This was a perfect day. He kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"Thank you nii-san. This is the best present ever." Naruto put the picture on Itachi's nightstand, and hugged him. "I love you nii-san." Itachi pulled Naruto into his lap and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi continued to kiss Naruto. He nibbled on Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance. The blonde happily obliged parting his lips just slightly enough for the raven-haired teen to slip his tongue in. Over the past few years Naruto and Itachi had become closer. The two often made out, but never went much further that that. Itachi bean to push Naruto's tongue toward the back of his throat and the young blond moaned. Then the kiss was broken. Itachi continued to hold Naruto in his arms. The blonde had a blush on his face and was panting slightly. He always found that the blonde looked even more attractive the more they kissed. He pressed his lips against Naruto's throat slowly moving down. Itachi slipped off Naruto's shirt, throwing it onto the floor before laying the younger boy onto the bed. He began to kiss the young boy's stomach softly. Itachi noticed as Naruto began to grip the blankets of the bed.

"nh…ita- h…Itachi should we be doing this?" Itachi smiled slightly as he continued to kiss Naruto's stomach. He liked how whenever they started to make out Naruto would start to call him Itachi instead of nii-san.

Itachi stopped for a moment to ask, "Do you not want to Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head. "You know you can tell me to stop whenever you want right?"

"Yes Itachi…" whispered Naruto.

"Good," said Itachi as he began to take off his own shirt. When he was finished he began to suck Naruto's nipple causing the young blond to squirm uncomfortably. Itachi knew Naruto wasn't used to this sort of thing, but he couldn't stop himself and he bit down on the younger boy's nipple.

"I-Itachi that feels…ah…weird."

Itachi released Naruto's tormented nipple. "Some things today will feel weird at first Naruto-kun, but it will feel good soon. Don't be scared to ask me a question if you have one." Itachi lowered his head and began to suck and bite Naruto's other nipple.

"Itachi…is it normal to feel something hard?" Itachi hadn't realized that his boner was rubbing against Naruto's leg.

"Yes it is normal Naruto-kun." Itachi started to kiss Naruto's neck. He purposely left a hiky on the young boy's neck. His hands continued to stroke Naruto's chest as he kissed the blonde all over. Naruto began to calm down and his breathing matched that of Itachi. He was making all sorts of noises that made Itachi's erection only become harder.

"I-Itachi…is it normal for someone's pants to feel tight?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes Naruto that is very common, and I'll deal with that now." Itachi pulled Naruto's shorts and boxers off throwing them on the floor. Naruto's face was bright red as Itachi stared at his. "Feel free to grab my hair Naruto-kun."

"What do y-" Naruto was cut off as Itachi began to suck. The young boy's hands immediately found Itachi's silky hair and began to tug on it roughly as Itachi's head bobbed. Naruto was moaning uncontrollably as Itachi's skilled tongue moved around his penis. Itachi felt Naruto's legs clasp around his head as the young boy released. He had managed to swallow all of Naruto's seed. The young boy was panting heavily when Itachi removed his mouth from the blonde's member.

"Naruto this next part will hurt, so if you want to stop say so now because once I've started I won't be able to."

Naruto shook his head. "No Itachi…I want to continue. I've always wanted you to be my first."

"Alright Naruto." Itachi placed three fingers by Naruto's lips. "Suck on these. It will help to make this experience a little less painful." The way Naruto's tongue moved around his fingers was making Itachi even harder. He wasn't sure how much more of that he could take, so he pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth. Then spread Naruto's legs and inserted the first finger. Itachi could tell the blonde was uncomfortable, but if Naruto wasn't going to say anything then neither was he. Itachi inserted the second finger and began to move them around inside Naruto spreading the entrance. Finally he inserted the third finger pushing deeper into the blonde. Naruto let out a small noise as Itachi removed his fingers.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" he nodded and Itachi took off the last of his clothes. He moved Naruto into position and pushed himself all the way in. He moaned as he entered the young boy. Itachi expected it to be tight, but not as tight as it was. He was breathing heavily even though he had only just entered. Naruto wasn't doing much better. The young blonde had begun to cry. Slowly Itachi began to move in and out of the boy who was whimpering under him. He eventually made himself a comfortable pace to move at, but Naruto wasn't enjoying it yet. Itachi shifted slightly and pushed in harder hitting something. Naruto moaned loudly. That was his sweet spot. Itachi began to move faster making sure to hit Naruto's sweet spot every time.

"Ah- Itachi! Oh it feels good," screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Itachi!"

Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer so he began to pup Naruto's member in rhythm with his pushing. The young boy's eyes were filled with lust and he was moaning loudly. Naruto released only seconds before Itachi.

Itachi pulled out of Naruto and laid beside him pulling the blonde close. He was tired and he knew Naruto would be too.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Itachi in hardly a whisper.

"I love you too Itachi, and I'm happy you were my first." Itachi kissed Naruto's lips gently while pulling some blankets over them.

"Happy birthday Naruto…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I have been really busy, that and I started another fic called Everyone's Food. I'll try to write a chap or more a month, but no promises. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
